Legend of Kamuto
by kamu kai
Summary: The story begins as kamuto lives his early childhood with his mom and brother. one day his planet is destoied by freeza and kamuto is transported to konaha. At age 14 he befriends Naruto and starts his epic journy. enjoy book one
1. orgins part one

Legend of Kamuto

Prologue

Planet Vegeta, one of the galaxies fiercest worlds to visit. Sayains, universes strongest warriors ever to live, are nothing but ruthless fighters only wanting to see entertainment in their killing. Half of the population is made up of the full-blooded sayains, the other half is made up of the hybrid or demi sayains. The most common kind are the animal-like hybrids. Most hybrid and full-blooded sometimes never got along with each other. The full-blooded were ruthless and the hybrids were more of a peaceful kind of race, only used fighting if needed to. This is a story of one hybrid child that would change the fate of dementions forever. This is his story.

Some where in a small house, lives a happy family of sayain hybrids. In the house sits a beautiful female fox named Kaia. She had magnificent brown hair that reached all the way to her hips. Her eyes were light green with a bluish outline. She wore a green upper shirt with a blue long skirt. Her fur was color was orange with a shade of maroon in it. In her arms was a five-day old baby. As Kaia and her new born were sitting in the rocking chair, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a 7-year old boy with spiky grey hair that stood straight up and matched his ears and tail. His skin was not fur but that of a normal human or saiyan. His eyes was pitch black and he wore saiyan armor that he got from military camp. His name was Galgeta. As he walked over to his mom, he noticed the baby in her hands. When kaia noticed galgeta she said, " Oh! Galgeta I see you're back from military camp. Look this is your new brother, Kamuto." The baby had light bluish eyes with spiky hair all over his head. This was the beginning of the orgins.

* * *

orgins- Five years later

Galgeta was practicing his skill he learned from military camp. He jumped up in the air pointing his finger at a boulder. Aurora gathered up in his index finger getting ready to execute the move. " Galaxia beam cannon," Galgeta shouted as the energy busted like a laser and pulverized the rock. As the smoke cleared, Galgeta levitated down and sat on raggedy old stump. Reading his scouter, " grr….damn", Galgeta cursed, " I'll never get past level 5,638." " mabey if you wouldn't be so lazy, you could," said a five-year old kamuto wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt under it. " shut up kamuto, like you can do better? I don't know why mom keeps you inside but you can do better then go ahead." Kamuto gave him a cheerful smile to Galgeta while he walked to a boulder twice as huge than the other. Kamuto got in his stance and yelled, " Fox style: Meteor Combination. Kamuto sent wave after wave of punching and kicking the boulder in to pieces. Kamuto then leaped into the air horizontally parallel with the deformed rock. His hands clenched together as blue aurora gathered into the palms. When the energy gathered he chanted, " Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Kamuto struck his hands out aiming at the rock as the aroura shot out. The beam was twice as strong as galgeta's attack, and obliterated the rock until it was nothing but smoke.

Galgeta face was traumatized. The reading on his scouter was off the chart, literally. " over 11,000! Impossible," galgeta stated with a trembling voice. The next thing that kamuto heard was a doorbell ring. " Yay! Its Uncle Don Patch," kamuto blurred out with a exciting smile. As soon as kamuto left the room, Galgeta couldn't help but say, " what the F**K was that?"

* * *

Origins 2- The Star Player Appears!

Don patches Bizarre Test !

Kaia opened the door only to see an orange sun-like person that has a circular body with spikes around it. This was Don Patch. In his hand were a box of chikuas ( bread like substance with powder sugar) " oh Don Patch you're here already? That was fast" Don Patch was kind of like kamuto. He had a happy-go-lucky attitude, his eyes were blue, and he wore gloves with narrow shoes. " hey kaia, how are the kids doing?" " not much," Kaia answered with a glistening smile " there in the training room competing with each other. Its even cuter when kamuto wins the competing."

(flash back)

You see Don Patch isn't really kamutos' uncle by blood. When kamuto was two, Kaia had go to a council meeting and Galgeta went on a military field trip. Not knowing what to do, Kaia noticed that a few weeks ago a new neighbor moved in. That's when she met Don Patch. At first she didn't know what he would say, but when she asked he was more than happy to take care of him. When Don Patch first held kamuto in his hands, the first word he finaly said was uncle. From then on out Kamuto always called him uncle.

(end flashback)

"well I must be off to another council meeting bye." Kaia waved her children good-bye and walked out of the door. *oh God its him again* Galgeta though as he was getting ready to join Frezzas army for family support. " So do you have anything to teach me," kamuto asked. " In fact I do, but you have to pass my little test." " What is it then Uncle Don" " well," Don patch started. " lets if you can make me laugh so hard I'll roll on the floor." " What? But I never told a joke in my life!" " well that dosn't mean you cant try." " ok I'll try," Kamuto said as he crossed his arms and thought. Just then a light bulb appeared and then spoke. " The clock told me… MY HANDS ARE TIED!" The room was silent for a second until Don Patch broke out in a huge laughter. He laughed so hard that he literally rolled on the floor. "So? Will you teach now?" "Ok, alright you win Kamuto," Don Patch said he was getting up from the floor. "Now, time to teach you my new technique" "Yay," kamuto Shrieked in excitement. I the other room as Galgeta was almost done packing he thought to himself *wonder what moms doing*

(meanwhile)

Kaia stat with the VMC, [Vegeta Military Council], as the king sat in his chair he disscused about an Azarathian wedding that might end the war between them and make peace. "But," king vegeta started, " if the wedding becomes a disaster… we have to eradicate all the hybrid saiyans." "WHAT" kaia shouted, "For what purpose did you decide this!" "It's like this Kaia," King vegeta spoke, "Lord Frezza is counting on us that the marriage goes according to plan. If not we might lose all of our military support, unless we eradicate all hybrids. I'm sorry Kaia all you can hope is that the wedding goes as planed. Council dismissed! Kaia was traumatized full of fear. A tear came out of her eye and hoped the best for tomorrow


	2. orgins part 2

Origins 3- What's Going to Happen Next! The Wedding Is a Disaster!

9:30 P.M. Kaia finally walked trough the door after the meeting full of fear and worry. Don Patch was the first one to notice that something was wrong. " Kamuto its best to get ready for bed. Your mom will tuck you in soon. "Ok," Kamuto replied now knowing that something was up. When Kamuto left the room, Don Patch walked to Kaia and asked, "Kaia? Are you alright? What happened at the meeting?" Kaia then looked at Don, then looked down. "The damn council told me that if the wedding of peace end in ruin… then the hybrids," she paused. She didn't need to finish. Don Patch already knew what she was going to say. " Don," Kaia spoke, " if some thing happens, will you take care of Kamuto for me. Please…he's only a child and I want him to have a joyful life." Don was unresponsive to Kaias' request. " Of course I will Kaia." " Thank you Don. Why don't you go home and rest I will see you I the morning." Don whaved goodnight and went home. Kaia closed the door and walked into kamutos' room tucking him in the bed, and kissing him good night. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes finaly resting her weary head.

(next morning)

Kaia awoken in her bed opening her eyes as the sun rose like a energy ball lighted the world. As she sat up in her bed she felt like it was the last time sleeping in it. She then got out of here bed to make breakfast for Kamuto. Waking up fom the geat morning smell of food, Kamuto wakes up.

( next morning)

Kaia awoken in her bed, saw the the sun had rose in the fresh morning sky. As she sat up she felt like it was the last time she was going to sleep in it. She jumped out of her bed, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. With the fresh smell of the morning food, Kamuto awoke with a huge appetite. " Good morning mom," Kamuto said with an innocent smile. " Good morning honey. Here I made you some breakfast, enjoy." "Wow thank you," Kamuto exclaimed as he hugged his mom, and sat down to enjoy his meal.

Suddenly the door barged open. It was Don, scared as hell like a catastrophe just occurred. "Kaia! Close the windows and lock the doors they're coming!" Kaia didn't waste a minute trying to secure the house. Kamuto was startled and scared, not knowing what was happening. "Don," Kaia spoke "run down the hall and press the green light switch hidden behind the closest. There you'll see two space pods. Activate them with the password [Goku]. Hurry." Don did exactly what she ordered. Kaia then turned on the televison, and flipped the chanels to the news. What she saw socked her. The news said the following: Azarath marriage a disaster, Eradication of the Hybrid Race. Suddenly, a Kaia heard a bang on the door . " this is the Vegeta extermination force! (VEF) come out now and face your extermination filthy creatures!" Don ran to Kaia " I got kamuto in the pod. Now get in yours and escape, I'll handle them." A tear poured down from Kaias' eyes. "Thank you for every thing Don. I'll never forget you." Kaia kicked Don so hard that he flew right in to the pod and the pod automatically closed. Kaia then ran to Kamutos' pod " honey I love you with all my heart. Please be a good boy for Don ok?" Kamuto nodded with teats running down his face. Kaia pressed the countdown button ,and ran to the front door. " Kaia what are you doing!" She opened the door knowing the elite force was aiming at her. " Die filthy hybrid!" the solder cried out with a tone of hellish anger. A fire shot out at Kaia with blinding force, impaling Kaia through the chest. Blood started to seep from her mouth, eyes started to roll in the back of Kaia's head. She fell back with tears of not only knowing she was dying, but of the pain and sorrow that was brought upon the famly.

"Kaia!"

"Mom!"

With her dying breath she let out all the energy that she had left. "Launch!" the two pod that contained Kamuto and Don fired into the air. Solders fired at the escaping pods, but couldn't make any direct shots. The pods past the final atmosphere, escaping the hell that had occurred.


End file.
